dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Oceanus Shenron (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 5 Oceanus Shenron collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dragon Ball GT Imagination Series *Release date: 2007 Released in June 2007 was the Imagination Series installment for the first GT wave. This gashapon series features an assortment of characters from "Dragon Ball GT" as highly detailed and imaginative miniature figures as diorama replicas. The lineup includes Baby in his true form battling Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta (with golden monkey emanating underneath his aura), Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, Goku and Pan which latches onto the Trunks and Giru set to make a larger diorama and all seven Shadow Dragons for a total of six possible diorama sets to collect. These are gashapon figures and are individually packaged in plastic Dragon Balls and were randomly packed into boxes of 8. Oceanus appears as a part of the Shadow Dragon set, which comes with a colored version of Omega Shenron and a translucent burgundy base which comprises all the other Shadow Dragons emanating around him. DeAgostini *DeAgostini’s Dragon Ball GT Collection: Your Heroes in 3D *Release date: 1996 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 5-inch set comprising of a few characters, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. Oceanus Shenron (who stood at about 5 inches) was included in this set due to his appearance in the Shadow Dragon Saga. The figurines are immobile with miniature black and white bases to stand on. Oceanus comes in his basic elf-like stance and precise stare. Also, this model portrays Oceanus in his “Princess Oto” disguise as opposed to his true dragon form. *DeAgostini’s Dragon Ball GT Collection *Release date: 2001 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 3-inch set comprising of approximately 50 characters, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. Oceanus Shenron was included in this set due to his appearance in the Shadow Dragon Saga. The figurines are immobile with miniature bases to stand on. Notated as “Ryu Shenron,” on the bottom of his base along with the date of release, Oceanus comes in his basic elf-like stance and precise stare. Also, this model portrays Oceanus in his “Princess Oto” disguise as opposed to his true dragon form. *DeAgostini’s Dragon Ball GT Chess Set Collection *Release date: 1996 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 3-inch set comprising of 32 pieces, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. Oceanus Shenron was included in this set due to his appearance in the Shadow Dragon Saga. The figurines are immobile with miniature bases to stand on. Oceanus comes in his basic elf-like appearance and deadly stare. Also, this model portrays Oceanus with a similar coloring scheme for his overall design and sculpt. Oceanus is placed as the “Queen” on the chess set. Mexican Manufacturer *Dragon Ball Z GT Series *Release date: Unknown This hard-to-find model was sculpted by a Mexican Manufacturer. The actual mold is quite unique and unlike other models, as many and most of the bases are just redone instrumentations of other figures and/or just plain bootlegs of other sculpts. This one, however, is a new model in and of itself and was sculpted and sold as is. The paint job isn’t particularly brilliant but it is unique and isn’t on the poor side as is the case with most bootlegs or copied imports. This specific model is rather well-crafted and stands out amongst numerous others imported from these Mexican Manufacturers. Oceanus here is extremely angered and in his true, monstrous dragon-like form. With his demonic wings and bent neck, his elongated jaw and mouth is carved to deadly perfection. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise